


To Handle Her Darkness

by InkyBlueMind



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyBlueMind/pseuds/InkyBlueMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina goes undercover with The Queens of Darkness. It starts after Emma follows in the truck, the look Regina gives her as she waits for Cruella's car etc. After Emma should have gone home but ends up tracking them all to Regina's vault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Handle Her Darkness

 

 

**A/N: So this is just a little idea I found that I written down a while ago, I think maybe after the episode, but the episode in which Regina goes undercover with The Queens of Darkness. It starts after Emma follows in the truck, the look Regina gives her as she waits for Cruella's car etc. After Emma should have gone home but ends up tracking them all to Regina's vault.**

 

 

**This is a one shot, it starts out as Dragon Queen but ends with Swan Queen.**

 

**As always please comment or review! :)**

 

 

**To Handle Her Darkness**

 

 

It wasn't hard to track them down. After finding Regina's cell phone placed pointedly beside where Cruella's ostentatious car headlights had shone through the cracks in the workshop walls... it only strengthened her resolve to find the once former Queen and her current companions and maintain her safety.

 

There had been a connection between her and Regina since they worked together to destroy the gem in the mines. Since their magic had combined it had only grown stronger in the last two years. It had transformed into something that literally bubbled in her core. Often there would be times as she watched the older woman that she noted the way her stomach flip flopped and the way her flesh rippled with goose bumps.

 

Her mind wandered back to the way the Cruella's lights had played off dark locks that in itself had caused an almost golden sheen. Sepia orbs had glistened and for a moment Emma was unsure of exactly what look she had been given by the brunette before she had climbed into the vehicle.

 

Her breath coalesced in front of her as she climbed out of her father's truck which she had chosen to take because of it being less noticeable than her yellow bug. She closed the door quietly lest anyone hear her though she doubted it. She had pulled over and parked the moment she felt the almost electrical hum of Regina's magic in the minutest form.

 

She tracked her way through the thicket, she didn't want to take a direct route in case she was seen. She stumbled precariously for a moment, the leather of her gloves ripping on a briar and she swore silently. She willed a small light from her finger tip so she could carefully make her way to the vault without being seen.

 

It would have been eerie and creepy had she not been focused on Regina, whose magic pulsed vibrantly from time to time as if she knew she was there. It felt different than when they were combining their powers. Though that in itself was exhilarating and there was definitely something that stirred between her legs whenever they did magic together but this time, as she felt for Regina in the dark, it felt more... heightened for lack of better words.

 

It wasn't until she reached the edge of the treeline, with a direct view of Regina's vault that she realized exactly why she was being flooded with almost arousal from the connection she had with the other woman. Her lips parted in shock as emerald orbs took in the scene before her.

 

Entangled, _passionately_ , against the stone brocade of the vault she could see long blond hair grasped between olive fingers and they both actively fought for dominance. It wasn't the heat that was being exchanged that grabbed her attention in that moment. It was the look of almost ecstasy on dark features. An expression she had never fully seen upon her face, even when Robin Hood kissed her. A spark of smugness filled her as her thoughts momentarily ran unbidden. _Maybe you weren't enough for her after all and maybe you weren't strong enough to handle her darkness._

 

In any other circumstances she would have averted her gaze. She would have looked elsewhere. A scene like this would have usually been one to make her adversely comfortable yet this time it was different. It was almost intoxicating. Emma found it too enticing to look away because she could see and feel the pleasure coming off of the brunette.

 

It rippled through the air as if it were paper thin and the emotion itself was palpable. She wasn't sure if the wetness that had developed between her legs was from her own arousal or Regina's, but needless to say a breathless moan filtered passed petite pink.

 

She watched as the dark haired woman's head tilted back and red kisses trailed the nape of the brunette's neck. A moment later Regina was lifted, almost proudly, into the taller woman's grasp as she pressed Regina's back roughly into the wall causing the brunette to laugh in response to the action.

 

Emma was enraptured again. Emerald orbs refused to remove their gaze from the brunette's face and she was unaware that her magic must have been pulsing as a second later, a dark, lust filled sepia gaze caught her own and unconsciously her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth.

 

A flicker and Regina glanced away. Almost as if she had not been there. Almost as if she had not seen her but she felt a response through their connection, acknowledging her and instead of moving their tryst behind the heavy, private doors of her vault, her stomach dropped as she literally watched the older blonde woman rip the expensive black pant suits down to the brunette's ankles.

 

She watched as Regina was brought to the peak of ecstasy before her very eyes and the most erotic thing of all, not just her voyeurism, was that Regina knew she was there. Knew exactly that blonde was aroused by it and still didn't do anything to hide or disappear from view especially with the intimacy of her current escapade.

 

She wasn't sure how long she spent watching. The darkness slowly drew into a light blue hue that painted the horizon with the promise of dawn and the heralding was not enough to stop their ministrations. In fact the exchange appeared to get more heated the lighter the grew. Soon roles were reversed and she was able to look away a little more. After she watched Regina strip Maleficient down to her ever pale skin and watched as she brought the blonde to her own peak.

 

She had to admit, the throb between her legs had not lessened the more she watched. It had only grown more intense. Not long after that they both moved out of sight and Emma backed away slowly retreating away from the figures in the low morning light. As she left all she could make out was their silhouette’s behind the stone columns of the vault.

 

 

\--- ---

 

The loud rumble of the engine jolted her immediately from her wandering thoughts. Her memory helpfully filled in the blanks with the scene she had just witnessed intensely playing out once again her minds eye, as if it were there in front of her. She swallowed attempting to control the fire that was brimming below the surface.

 

So many emotions swirled within her, ranging between arousal, intrigue and lastly jealousy.

 

She got that Regina was going under cover to protect all of them but the part that bothered her the most was that it was obvious they had a history together. Why would she have protected that? Their touches had been eager... intimate but most of all they had been familiar and Emma wondered how long they had been lovers. Then she wondered if they had immediately rekindled their relationship, for lack of better words, the moment that she had been brought back.

 

That could also explain a lot as to why Maleficient had also been locked up underneath the library for the duration of the curse. Even if it was to protect a potion that could have been used to save Henry. She found herself pondering if they had of had liaisons while under the curse.

 

She immediately shook the thought away. She knew that the majority of that time the blonde witch had spent as a dragon, so the likelihood of that encounter— Emma's held tilted sideways and her brows shot into her hairline. This caused her to hastily put the truck in gear, swung a u turn and head back to her parents place.

 

Now she had assured herself, that essentially Regina would be coming to no harm that night or currently morning, especially with what she had witnessed. There would be no fussing over the brunette. She may have wanted to protect her but that was before Emma had realized it was something she clearly did not need protecting from. Nor did she need help holding her own from the looks of it. The whole situation wasn't even something that Emma had contemplated.

 

She thought back to the moment that dark orbs had connected with her own and even in the darkness, she knew she felt her. She _knew_ that Regina knew she was there and instead of stopping or moving out of sight— her presence seemed to urge the brunette on.

 

Her stomach flipped instantaneously at the thought, her thighs twitched and she had to force herself to keep her eyes on the road.

 

She tried filtering her mind with other subjects. Random things. Sheep, monkeys, blue, black, brown — _like her eyes_ — purple— _the color of her magic—_ red— _her favourite shade of lipstick—_ and finally she concluded it was useless.   
  


What she had witnessed couldn't be unseen. In fact it seemed as though it was burnt permanently to the back of her eyes. A solid reminder of what Regina looked like in the throws of passion and she felt the damp patch in her boy shorts grow wetter.

 

By the time she had returned to her parents loft, her tiredness had finally set in and she meandered up the stairs. She wasn't surprised to find both her parents still awake as she let herself into the apartment.

 

“Have you been out all night?” Snow asked quietly as she gently rocked her infant son in her arms and patted his back as he fed.

 

Emma nodded but before her mother could ask any more questions she darted into the bathroom.

 

She could hear the mutters on the other side of the door and see the shadows that danced in front of the opaque glass. She sighed softly when a quiet tap came at the door. This was not a conversation she wanted to have with Snow White of all people even though she was her mother.

 

“Emma, is everything okay?”

 

“Yes, I'm fine, just tired and need to shower,” She breathed out and attempted to keep the frustration from her voice. Of course she was going to check on her when she had practically ran into the bathroom like a kicked puppy.

 

“Okay, well if you're sure?” Snow replied.

 

“Yes, I'm sure.”

 

“I will make you some breakfast. It will be ready when you are done with your shower sweetheart.” The brunette's sing song voice this early in the morning grated heavily against her nerves. Especially so after the night she had just dealt with. After hours and hours of worrying about Regina only to show up and be privy to the wild sex-capades was more than enough to run her to empty.

 

“Thanks,” she muttered quietly though her mother had already moved back to the kitchen.

 

The warmth of the water was enough to soothe her aching shoulders. Pale fingers threaded vanilla and honeysuckle shampoo through cascading gold and she sighed softly as she leaned back into the spray.

 

She moved through the motions but every time she pressed the soap against certain places on her body, images popped up of the brunette and the other blonde as they had sex and then honed in on the brief look she had received from Regina.

 

How was she ever going to look at her the same way again?

 

How was she ever going to be able to be in her presence without thinking about the other woman at the peak of her orgasm?

 

She finished her shower sooner than anticipated and practically shoved the hot tap off and doused herself with a sharp, cold splash of water to deter the arousal that had been reignited from her flash backs.   
  
She hurried through her breakfast and finally when she returned to her room she sighed softly when she realized that Henry was there asleep.

 

He sat bolt upright when she closed the door, even though she attempted to do so quietly and he rubbed sleepily at his eyes. He cleared his throat when he realized she was wearing a towel.

 

The teenager pulled himself up, mumbled something about being hungry and left just as quickly as he had awoken. She realized finally that she had lived up to the expectations of embarrassing her son at least once more in his lifetime.

 

She chuckled to herself, having found a new aspect of her morning to focus on and steadily set about changing into something to sleep in. She tossed her dirty clothes into the hamper by her bedroom door until she literally only had more boy shorts and a tank top.

 

She shrugged and pulled herself into them, promising herself she would do laundry later on that day and climbed under her soft, warm duvet and sighed softly into the pillow.

 

Pale eyelashes had just fluttered closed when a familiar warmth rippled along her body and centered in the pit of her stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut immediately. Literally willing it to be just her emotions and hormones responding to what she had witnessed that evening but she had no such luck as she felt the end of her bed sink.

 

Suddenly she could feel on a warm hand on her cold leg through her blanket as a familiar husky voice spoke to her quietly enough that nobody else would know she was there.

 

“Emma?” When she was met with silence, taunting fingers pinched through the blankets to elicit a small squeal from the blonde. “Well that will teach you for pretending to be asleep, won't it?”

 

The blonde's head poked out from under her duvet before she sat up. Brown and emerald connected instantly and the heat returned between her legs once again. The brunette simply stared at her for a moment and Emma knew she was holding her breath. “I know you saw.”

 

That's all she needed to say before Emma's pale cheeks flushed red. Immediately her gaze turned elsewhere until dark fingertips brushed her chin and forced her to look at her once again. “It's okay,” she whispered and somewhere between the quiet words, Emma knew when she looked back at the other woman, that her feelings were reciprocated. That she wasn't alone in the pulsing that came when they were around one another and she smiled almost shyly.

 

“How long have you...” Emma started to ask before trailing off and instantly changing her mind. Questioning Regina's personal business was something she knew better than to ask right off the bat. 

 

“Mal and me?” Regina snorted. Dark eyebrows raised into her hairline and she smiled ruefully at the blonde. “That was an old thing and nothing more than mutual needs being met.” She ran a trail with her thumb gently down her cheek and ran the tip of it along petite pink.

 

“Regina... I...”

 

“No, don't speak,” the brunette interrupted brusquely. “I have something to say and I need to say it before I don't.”

 

She removed her hand from the blonde's face and instead slid warm fingers between the crevices of the blonde's small hand. She smiled to herself as the blonde shuddered from the touch. “I have had feelings for you for quite some time now and I have challenged myself not to act on them. Hoping against hope that _stupid_ fairy was right but I realized something tonight... she is never going to be right... not about Robin anyway. And I know that you are afraid to be by yourself. It's very obvious in your actions with that _pirate._ ”

She tried not to let the distaste color her tone especially considering she felt that way a lot of the time in reference to the man. She tried not to allow this to spill from full lips but to no avail. “But I have also been afraid and it wasn't clear to me until tonight that I can never be with Robin. Not while I still have feelings for you. The only other way of Mal getting off my scent was to convince her otherwise and well... it may have worked during but she called me on it afterwards. I know I can trust her but only as long as I continue to help her get what she wants.”

 

“And what she wants isn't you?” Emma quipped but smiled teasingly when the brunette finally lifted her gaze to look at her.

 

“Emma...” But before she could answer her, before she could even say a word against the accusation, serious or no, she was engulfed by the blonde and petite pink pressed to full lips and low moan escaped them both.

 

“Regina...” The blonde murmured into an intoxicating cherry stained mouth that caused a shiver to run from the tip of the brunette's head down to her toes. She wondered why either of them had taken so long to confess.

 


End file.
